Saturn
Saturn is the beauty of the The Solar System because in terms of beauty , her rings have clearly won it for her . She is the sixth planet from the Sun. She is also the 2nd largest planet , beaten by Jupiter . She is home to the 2nd largest moon in the Solar System and his name is Titan . Saturn also has an unusual storm on her north pole called "Saturn's hexagon" . This storm is somewhat 14,500 km long . The storm was discovered in 1981 during the Voyager Mission and was later revisited by Cassini-Huygens in 2006 , the year Pluto was demoted . Her storm is also changing colour because in 2003 it was a blue-greenish colour while in 2017 it was beige . Bio Saturn is the beauty of The Solar System and likes to make sure that she looks perfect , especially her rings which are tilted which is an advantage and a disadvantage for her as she likes the tilt since she looks more nicer however , they do get in the way . Saturn is usually on her phone and has sass . She usually talks with Earth and Jupiter since Jupiter is most like Saturn and Earth is the only sane female planet . She also talks to Venus and gets a laugh out of her since she's utterly clueless during text messages and says silly things that makes her chuckle which was shown in ������Hi������. Saturn is also shown to be random at times by somehow calculating about her speed when jumping on her trampoline and her calculations were correct . She can also be wild and hyper . Satellites Confirmed satellites # S/2009 S 1 # Pan # Daphnis # Atlas # Prometheus # Pandora # Epimetheus # Janus # Aegaeon # Mimas # Methone # Anthe # Pallene # Enceladus # Tethys # Telesto # Calypso # Dione # Helene # Polydeuces # Rhea # Titan # Hyperion # Iapetus # Kiviuq # Ijiraq # Phoebe # Paaliaq # Skathi # Albiorix # S/2007 S 2 # Bebhionn # Erriapus # Skoll # Siarnaq # Tarqeq # S/2004 S 13 # Greip # Hyrrokkin # Jarnsaxa # Tarvos # Mundilfari # S/2006 S 1 # S/2004 S 17 # Bergelmir # Narvi # Suttungr # Hati # S/2004 S 12 # Farbauti # Thrymr # Aegir # S/2007 S 3 # Bestla # S/2004 S 7 # S/2006 S 3 # Fenrir # Surtur # Kari # Ymir # Loge # Fornjot # S/2004 S 37 # S/2004 S 29 # S/2004 S 31 # S/2004 S 20 # S/2004 S 27 # S/2004 S 30 # S/2004 S 22 # S/2004 S 23 # S/2004 S 25 # S/2004 S 32 # S/2004 S 38 # S/2004 S 28 # S/2004 S 35 # S/2004 S 21 # S/2004 S 24 # S/2004 S 36 # S/2004 S 39 # S/2004 S 33 # S/2004 S 34 # S/2004 S 26 Unconfirmed satellites # S/2004 S 6 # S/2004 S 3/S 4 Appearances Saturn1.png | Pre-Debut Saturn2.png | Debut , Limbs were same as surface Saturn3.png | Surface more cartoony Saturn4.png | Updated with rings being more cartoony New saturn.png | Outline added with cleaner rings Saturn 2018 November pose.png | Smaller changes Saturn's body 2019 January tilted pose.png | More realistic 091119 Saturn pfp.png | Extra realistic Saturn's pre-debut was her seen from above . Her surface is 100% beige and her rings are copied from her from real life . She also has no limbs . Saturn's debut was her from real life but she has limbs which were the same colour as her surface . Her 2nd debut was more cartoony with her surface being beige with her north pole being lighter than her south pole . Her rings are from real life and not cartoony . Her 3rd debut was updated as her rings weren't realistic and were painted brown . Her 4th debut was more cartoony and better looking as she had now got a shadow and her ring system is more shorter and cleaner and instead of the rings being brown , they're yellow . She also has a shadow . She also has a dark gold outline . Her 6th and final debut is her but more realistic with her rings being tilted at somewhat the right angle . Rings Saturn's rings are made up of dust , ice and rocks . They may have been formed when a moon shattered 4.5 billion years ago . Unfortunately , they are slowly dying at an alarming rate as they are falling into Saturn's surface . Thankfully , we will still see Saturn's rings today since they'll be fully gone in 300 million years . It's misunderstood that Saturn is the only planet in the Solar System with rings . Jupiter , Uranus and Neptune have them as well but they are very thin . Jupiter by far has the shortest rings followed by Neptune , Uranus and then Saturn . Do you like Saturn with rings? Yes No Basis bold '''= character '''Saturn is based of the real life Saturn . Saturn is the sixth planet from the sun and is most notable for her rings . Saturn's rings are tilted at around 26 degrees which is based of the planets actual tilt , 26 degrees. We can see the axial tilt due to how the rings are presented (Which is about the same axial tilt as the planet itself) . Saturn , like Jupiter , has several layers which are presumably storms . One of the most notable storms is the Hexagon . Saturn's "hexagon" is strange due to its unusual shape . Saturn doesn't have this hexagon shown , even if you were to remove the rings you still wouldn't see it. Category:Female Category:Rings Category:Planet Category:Jovian Category:Planet with moons Category:Characters Category:Saturn Category:Hyperion Category:Iapetus Category:Titan Category:Rhea Category:Dione Category:Tethys Category:Enceladus Category:Mimas